Because You Weren't Born for Me
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: Perasaan terhadap seseorang itu memang sesuatu yang tidak dapat kita hentikan walaupun kenyataan pahit bisa aja menunggu kita dibalik kebahagiaan yang terasa. Bad Summary. AidouYuki, OOC, DLDR Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer**

**Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino**

**Warning:**

OOC and typo (maybe), gaje, etc.

karena ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon reviewnya^^

_keseluruhan fic ini adalah pov Aidou-senpai_

DLDR, Happy Reading~

* * *

Perasaan terhadap seseorang itu memang sesuatu yang tidak dapat kita hentikan walaupun kenyataan pahit bisa aja menunggu kita dibalik kebahagiaan yang terasa.

* * *

**Because You Weren't Born for Me**

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang. Tatapanku tertuju lurus kearah luar jendela kamarku. Kebodohan gadis itu, senyuman gadis itu, tawa riang gadis itu, sikap manis gadis itu.

"Arrgghh.. Apa aku sudah gila? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan gadis itu?" dengusku seraya mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku ini. Yang benar saja aku menyukai bocah itu. Walaupun sebagai manusia dia sudah mendekati dewasa, tapi sebagai vampir –apalagi sebagai ras darah murni– dia itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru lahir.

"Ah, Yuuki Cross? Dia memang gadis yang manis."

"Yaah tapi kan tidak adil jika dia memonopoli siswa Night Class."

"Iya, mentang-mentang dia putri kepala sekolah."

"Iya benar-benar tidak adil."

"Tapi kurasa dia memang cocok dengan Kaname-senpai."

"Tidak, tidak, Cross lebih baik dengan Kiryu saja."

"Hm, kurasa mereka memang cocok. Yuuki kan cukup manis."

Waktu sekolah dulu, sedikit banyak pembicaraan siswi Day Class –walaupun semua isinya sama saja sih– yang mengatakan kalau dia itu manis, ramah, dan beruntung. Wajar sih kalau dia itu manis, semua vampir itu kan terlahir rupawan –kecuali vampir level E ya–. Apalagi seorang darah murni itu terlahir dengan pesona yang berbeda.

"Ah, aku masih tidak bisa terimaa!" ucapku frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari mereka itu kakak-adik, mereka kan lumayan mirip. Bagaimana mungkin kalau dia itu majikanku. Bagaimana mungkin dia itu tunangan Kaname-sama. Astaga, aku ini memang sudah gila sepertinya. Bisa-bisanya aku–

"AIDOU-SENPAIIII!" sebuah teriakan gadis yang bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa benar-benar menginterupsiku.

"Ada apa? Kau ini berisik sekali Yuuki Cross!" seruku seraya menggosok telingaku dengan sebal.

"Senpai, aku mau belajar. Cepat kau ajari aku!" serunya ketika ia sudah sampai dihadapanku. Wajahnya yang polos sama sekali tidak membenarkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri darah murni. Perlahan wajahku memanas, aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk membelakanginya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Biasanya kau hanya bermalas-malasan dan tidur ketika aku mengajarimu."

"Tapi ini penting senpai. Aku harus belajar dan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kehidupan vampir."

"Ah, ternyata kau sadar juga." ujarku dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah memelas. Benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Ya ampun, Kaname-sama tolonglah aku keluar dari semua kegilaan ini, batinku. Aku memegang kepalaku dan berbalik menghadap bocah itu.

"Baiklah, tidak usah seperti itu. Ini memang tugasku. Lagipula kau tidak harus terburu-buru. Waktumu kan masih panjang." jawabku pelan. Bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dengan cepat. Ia mendelik terkejut.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu bocah?"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Lalu apa kalau bukan bocah? Dasar vampir kecil!"

"Aku sudah 17 tahun senpai. Kau harus ingat itu."

"Dalam dunia vampir kau itu gadis lemah yang masih kecil dan belum tau apa-apa." ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah melihatnya tertunduk seperti itu.

"Memang benar aku masih belum tau apa-apa, makanya aku ingin segera menjadi dewasa dan menjadi vampir yang dapat berdiri sejajar dengan Kaname-oniisama." Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh." Sebuah lengkungan tercipta di wajah mungil gadis itu dan dengan cepat ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ucapanku. Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat gadis dihadapanku ini. Walaupun aku mengetahui dengan pasti, hingga akhir gadis itu tidak akan pernah berada disisiku.

Kau memang tidak terlahir untukku, Yuuki-sama.

**Owari**

A/N: waaaahh akhirnya fic pertama saya kelar juga walaupun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan berakhir singkat sekali. Mungkin jarang, tapi menurut saya Aidou-senpai dan Yuki itu sepertinya bisa jadi couple yang manis dan kocak, hehehe.

Karena saya masih newbie, jangan lupa kasih review, saran dan kritik yang membangun ya "^^"

Thanks for reading! See you in the next story~

-Hibarin


End file.
